With the development of the communication industry and the Internet industry, the communication industry and the Internet industry penetrate into each other to derive new services and applications. In the development process, services and applications are oriented to users. In the user communication, a unified communication number is the core identification mode.
The unified communication number technology provides interworking of the same number and unified communications between two networks. A unified communication number technology in the conventional art is:
Through a one-number service, multiple terminals are bound to one number. Specifically, the system allocates a one-number service number which is bound to multiple terminals such as a fixed phone, a Personal Handyphone System (PHS) and so on. When a calling party dials the one-number service number, the system connects the call to the called party who holds the multiple terminals which ring simultaneously or sequentially. In this way, the calling party can dial the one-number service number to reach different terminals of the called party, and the called party needs to tell only a unified number to the outside.
However, in the process of developing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following defects in the conventional art: in the one-number service in the conventional art, the system needs to allocate a new number different from all existing numbers of the user to the user.
In addition, when the calling party uses a user terminal (such as a fixed phone, a PHS, or a mobile terminal) to make a call to the called party, the called terminal displays the calling number of the calling terminal that originates the call rather than the one-number service number, and therefore, the called party is unable to dial the one-number service number of the calling party back to the calling party directly.